bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sbcm133/Fandom Big Brother 3
Background Inspired by User:LogzLogan1278 The wiki gets to decide who wins HOH, noms, Veto, Have-Nots, and any other twists that come along. Votes will be mainly randomized but as realistic as possible. Casting Requirements: Select one houseguest from ANY Big Brother franchise that did not participate in seasons 1 or 2. I will then select their duo partner. Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} Twists *'Duos:' Shortly after entering the house, Julie informed the eight new houseguests that they had to pick a partner to compete in the game alongside. If either person won HOH, both members would be safe from nomination. Conversely, the HOH could only nominate an entire duo. The POV, if used, would remove an entire duo, causing the HOH to have to nominate another duo. The partners are: ** Andrew Brady and Shane Jenek ** Asraf Beno and Mónica Hoyos ** Brett Robinson and Rachel Swindler ** Daniele Donato and Kalia Booker ** Ife Kuku and Mario Mugan ** Irene Rosales and Kiko Rivera ** Kieran Lee and Rebecca Jane * Golden Key: Because the houseguests are competing in duos, once a member of a duo is evicted, the other member is then awarded a Golden Key, which grants them immunity until there are ten houseguests remaining. They will not be allowed to participate in any challenges, but will be allowed to vote. * Previously Evicted House Guest: During the 5th week, it was revealed to the house guests that the next person evicted would have a chance to come back into the house. The first four evicted house guests would also have a chance to come back. America was allowed to vote for one of the first four evicted houseguests and the one with the most votes would compete against the next evicted houseguest to go back into the house. * Smaller Jury: Because of the smaller cast, only the final seven evicted houseguests will form the jury. Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="red"| !Kalia |Ife | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="purple"| !Kieran |Ife |Asraf | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="blue"| !Kiko |''Vetoed'' Mario |Asraf | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="green"| !Mario | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="orange"| !Mónica |Mario | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="deepskyblue"| !Rachel | |Mónica | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="purple"| !Rebecca |Ife |Mónica | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="yellow"| !Shane |Ife | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |bgcolor="orange"| ! |Ife | | |13}} |- |bgcolor="green"| | | | |13}} |- |} Have/Have Not History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Week 10 Week 11 Finale Jury Category:Blog posts